Hogar
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Krilin fue criado por los monjes que velaban por su salud y alimentación junto con otros niños de su edad y entre todos practicaban esta forma de vida que era el budismo. Reto semanal de la pagina de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"
_**Hogar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: DragonBall no me pertenece, su propiedad es de AkiraToriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

― ¡Desnarizado! ¡Desnarizado!

― ¡No!

― ¡Desnarizado! ¡Desnarizado!

― ¡Ya basta!

― ¡Desnarizado! ¡Desnarizado!

El pequeño niño de cinco años corrió, con sus cortas piernas, los pasillos del templo para llegar a su habitación y encerrarse. Se tiró en su cama y se metió bajo las sabanas como si de esa forma pudiese ocultarse del mundo.

No supo hasta que hora estuvo ahí, solo sintió cuando abrieron la habitación. Pensando que era uno de los aprendices, como él, que entraba a la habitación, pues ésta era una en donde dormían varios niños que habían sido criados en el templo, se cubrió aún más con la sabana.

―Krilin, puedo verte―Era uno de los monjes mayores

― ¡No! ―dijo el niño― ¡No estoy aquí! ―el monje quitó la sabana del niño, pero éste, terco, se la volvió a colocar encima

―Es hora de cenar y recuerda que después vamos a rezar. Si no cenas ahora dormirás con el estómago vacío.

― ¡Pues lo haré! ¡No me importa!

―Vamos, pequeño―dijo el monje con cariño.

― ¡No soy pequeño! ―el niño se quitó la sabana y se levantó en la cama colocándose las manos en la cintura― ¡Soy un grandioso guerrero! ¡Ya verán todos los que se burlan de mí!

―Para ser un gran guerrero debes comer…

―Está bien―Krilin se bajó de la cama y de la mano del monje se dirigió al comedor.

El monje era como un padre para la mayoría de los aprendices más pequeños, inclusive, él fue quien recibió a Krilin en la puerta del templo de tan solo 6 meses de nacido, traído por un hombre que decía que no deseaba al niño, pero que no era capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte.

El monje se quedó mirando al hombre que le dio una reverencia y se fue. Miró el bulto en sus brazos descubriendo a un bebé, sin nariz, con cabello negro y ojos negros mirándolo atentamente.

Krilin fue criado por los monjes que velaban por su salud y alimentación junto con otros niños de su edad y entre todos practicaban esta forma de vida que era el budismo. Muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban decididos a hacer sus votos, y podrían verse con la cabeza rapada, sus seis puntos de incienso en la frente caminando por los pasillos del templo.

― ¿Cuándo podré hacer los votos? ―preguntó Krilin

―Cuando te sientas listo, esto es una forma de vida. Al hacer estos votos debes abandonar todo lo mundano.

― ¿Cómo así?

―Abandonas todo lo terrenal. ¿Cómo vas con los entrenamientos de artes marciales? ―el niño infló las mejillas y bajó la mirada― ¿Tiene algo que ver con que estuvieses escondido en las habitaciones?

―Se burlan de mí…

― ¿Se burlan de ti?

― ¡Porque no tengo nariz! ¡Yo no pedí nacer así! ¿Por qué nací así? ―se pasó uno de sus bracitos secándose las lágrimas.

―Las cosas que te hacen diferente son las que te hacen especial―dijo el monje alborotándole el cabello negro. Entraron en el comedor, en donde monjes y aprendices ya estaban cenando―Ve a comer―el niño corrió a sentarse.

 _ **.**_

El aroma del incienso cubría todo el salón, varios aprendices estaban arrodillados, esperando su turno. Krilin, de tan solo 8 años, ya con la cabeza rapada, podía ver a varios compañeros acercándose al líder del templo a hacer sus votos y recibir sus marcas. Con temor, notaba como la varilla de metal se acercaba a la frente de cada aprendiz, notaba como el aprendiz se tensionaba un poco pero después se relajaba.

" _Un monje debe apreciar el dolor"_ se decía en la mente, pues los maestros se lo decían siempre _"Los monjes somos resistentes al dolor"_ se repetía, tanto que no se dio cuenta que tan rápido había llegado su turno, se levantó y se acercó al líder.

Estaba listo.

 _ **.**_

Volvió a caer, rendido del cansancio y se arrastró por el suelo para intentar levantarse, sin importar ya cuantos golpes tuviese.

― ¡Vaya que eres persistente, desnarizado! ―dijo uno de sus compañeros― ¡Te levantas para recibir otra paliza!

― ¡No! ―exclamó― ¡Podré vencerte! ―el muchacho rió

―Ni que fueras Muten Roshi.

― ¿Eh? ¿Quién es?

― ¿No sabes? ¿Y aún así quieres ser un gran artista marcial? ¡Él es el mejor artista marcial del mundo! ―los ojos de Krilin brillaron―Ahora… Te derrotaré―Pero esta vez no le importó que lo derrotara, porque ya sabía que haría para volverse mejor que ellos.

Esa noche, salió de su habitación, porque al volverse monje le daban una propia, y con solo un poco de ropa y comida, el muchacho de 13 años partió del templo sin ser visto. Estaba decidido a pedirle a Muten Roshi que lo entrenara.

 _ **.**_

No tenía pensado volver algún día al templo, pero ahí él había sido acogido cuando era tan solo un bebé. Le había dado nostalgia y había decidido ir para ver cómo estaban las cosas. Desde afuera, Krilin podía ver el templo de Orín tranquilo y pacifico, como había sido siempre, no notó alguna diferencia después de tantos años y tantos desastres, después de tantos extraterrestres cayendo en la tierra, después de tantos demonios y dioses queriendo, y a veces logrando, destruir el planeta. A Krilin le costó creer que estuviese tan tranquilo, pero lo estaba.

Tocó la puerta y un monje le abrió, pero no era un monje cualquiera, era aquel que lo había recibido en la puerta y lo había criado casi como un hijo. El pequeño guerrero le hizo una reverencia.

―Maestro―El monje, ya entrado en edad soltó una risita.

― ¡Krilin! Si no te hubiese visto antes con cabello no te reconocería―le respondió la reverencia con otra

―Es un gusto volver a verlo.

―Igual―le dio el paso para entrar y éste entró. El templo por dentro tambien estaba normal, tal vez, algunas cosas cambiadas, pero seguía sintiéndose ese ambiente de paz. El monje lo guió hasta un salón en donde entraron y se sentaron en el suelo. Hablaron, por un buen rato, sobre las cosas que habían cambiado en el templo, sobre los monstruos que habían llegado a la tierra que los guerreros Z habían combatido, el monje le preguntó que si quería volver, Krilin le respondió que ahora tenía una familia que proteger, el monje rió y le dijo que era la respuesta indicada. Krilin disfrutó la ida al templo, le recordó momentos de su vida, que no habían sido muy buenos que se dijeran, pero, habían ayudado en su decisión de buscar al maestro tortuga por un mejor entrenamiento y así obteniendo las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Después de todo, el templo también había sido su hogar.

 _ **Nota: Me gustó, en verdad, me gustó como quedó 7w7 Cuando colocaron el reto semanal esto vino enseguida a mi cabeza ¡No había hecho estos retos en casi un mes! ¡Me hacía falta!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y espero su review diciéndome que les pareció.**_


End file.
